Night Fall
by MysteriousTypewriter
Summary: Elena and Jeremy's parent's just died. Elena mets mysterious Stefan Salvatore and feels the connection but knows there is something different about him. Will she ever find out.
1. A Fresh Start

Night Fall

Author's Note:

HI!!!!

This is my first FanFicton and my first chapter of my new story, Night Fall. I hope the story will get better in time. Thanks to Team Edcob 4 Life for being so supportive and giving so many ideas!!!!! Check out her stories!!! They're ah-mazing!!!! So enjoy, comment, and favorite!!!! Keep reading! ;D Oh, and sorry it's so short.

-Vampire313

Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert. I live in Flickering Heights, CA. I'm really popular at my school, Hillview High School. I have brown eyes and brownish blackish hair. So, once again, I'm Elena Gilbert. This is my story.**

_**Oh no. Not the nightmare again.**_** "Jeremy!!!!" I yelled. "No, I have to save mom and dad!"**

**Here we go again. The same old story. All my friends feel bad for me because my parents died about a year ago. I keep telling them I'm fine, but I don't know if I will ever be.**

**This is how it happened. I went to the town's lake (Fall's Lake) and I was as happy as could be. Until my parents went to the deep end of the lake. I swan to them. I tried to save them but I couldn't. I would've drowned, too if it wasn't for the life guard saving me. Ever since my parents died, Jeremy, my older brother (a.k.a. Butt Head) has been blaming me for their death. It kills me to think I killed them. But, I got my fresh start when a new boy came to town. **

"**Elena!!! Elena!!!" shouted my best friend since the beginning of high school, Bonnie.**

"**Yep, what's up Bonnie?" I asked slowly.**

"**There's a new hot guy." she told me as she dragged me over to the Enrollment Office. So, there we were, staring at the back of a tall and dark boy. He had beautiful brownish golden hair and a muscular back. He looked as if he worked out every day. WE stared and stared for at least 10 minutes, but it felt like 10 hours. When we turned away, we screamed in delight. **

"**What a hot guy!!!" squealed Bonnie.**

"**We only saw his back…" I said.**

"**Yeah, but what a hot back," whispered Bonnie.**

**As we walked to class I saw the new guy having trouble finding classes, so I confidently walked towards him.**

"**Hello." I said, almost like a whisper.**

**He just ignored me and walked away. **_**Well, that was rude! **_**I thought. As I walked into class I saw….**

**AN:**

**Hey guys!**

**Hoped you liked it. Please comment, and favorite, and subscribe. That would make me the happiest person ever and special thanks to Team Edcob 4 Life.**

**-Vampire313 **


	2. A long time since I had seen

Author's note

I'm sorry it took so long I have been caught up with homework . I'll be adding characters from the show too like I added Jeremy. I will add Lexi and Vicki will not be related to Matt. Anyway here is chapter 2 of Night Fall. Thanks for reading !!=D Vampire-313

_**Chapter 1**_

He just ignored me and walked away. _Well, that was rude! _I thought. As I walked into class I saw….

I walked into class and saw Caroline. I haven't seen her since kindergarten. We were best friends then Bonnie came in. Caroline claimed that I spend most of my time with Bonnie then Caroline moved away. I took a quick glance at Caroline with her hazel eyes and auburn hair. She stood wearing skinny jeans and a silky pink top showing a fair amount of skin. I saw the way every boy in the class room looked at her.

"Hello well isn't this a surprise seeing Elena Gilbert again" she said with sarcasm, she kept staring at me with disgust.

"Hi Caroline been chasing boys again, desperate much" I said with anger. Caroline raised her hand and slapped me. I stared at her with shock and I slapped her back. She tackled me as if she was playing football. I pulled her hair and grabbed her leg and tripped her.

"You know what Caroline you are a __________" (**feel free to insert a curse word**).

"Break it up you two!!" said our teacher Mrs. Harrison. I didn't see her come in.

"Take a seat class" she shouted. She was so pissed she gave me and Caroline 1 week of detention. She was unusually nice to me though. In the middle of studying history we heard a knock. We heard a whisper "Hello" he said.

"OH! I'm sorry, class this is Stefan Salvatore he came all the way from Chicago".

**Stefan's POV**

"Thank you for introducing me" I said quietly

"Please, Take a seat" she said. I looked around there was only one seat left next to a girl, the beautiful girl I ignored. _Damn I should have talk to her. _She had deep brown eyes, long straight brownish blackish hair and

A light tan skin color. I took a seat next to her. I was about to say something until she said something.

"Hi" she said with shyness. She smelled delicious. All I knew was that I wanted her and nothing else. I just hoped that Damon wasn't on my trail.

Author's note

What did you think? Again sorry for taking so long. A special thanks to my cousin Nancy for helping me and giving me some ideas when I had writers block and **Team Edcob 4 Life **. Thank you for reading please review and favorite I'll try and get chapter 3 up by next week(**Try).**

-Vampire313


	3. The new boy

**A/N **

**Thanks for reviewing!! That makes my day even more less sucky. Well I'm going to try to make all these chapters faster. Well a quick preview ; Damon will be introduce in this chapter and so will Stefan's feelings for Elena ;D!!! Puh-lease keep on reading**

**-Vampires313**

_**Chapter 2 review**_

"Hi" she said with shyness. She smelled delicious. All I knew was that I wanted her and nothing else. I just hoped that Damon wasn't on my trail.

_**Chapter 3 The new boy**_

**Stefan's POV**

_I hid my feelings for her all week she kept saying Hi and I kept ignoring her I could tell that drove her up the wall. That week she stayed in class for detention. I was glad then she wouldn't annoy me after class. It was safe to keep distance even thought I was an animal killer but still I had to watch my back I didn't have much control. Everything was solved for me but only one question remained __**Where was Damon after all these years?**_

**Elena's POV**

Bonnie and I walked down the halls. We signed up for dance committee. We rushed to the gym the whole committee was there waiting.

"Finally, you're here, Bonnie and Elena _check_" said Anna the head of the dance committee and annoying desperate girl that wanted Jeremy. We put up all the decorations down the hall. We turned the light on and off to check it, we were having some problems. I so wished that we didn't do that cause then we had a blackout. I ran down the halls to the electricity box. I ran so fast I accidentally bump in to someone. It was a man. The lights turned back on instantly. A stared at him I looked foolish just sitting there on the ground. He offered me his hand. I took it he helped me up. "Thank you" I said quietly

"Your welcome" he said slowly. His voice was smooth and sweet like honey. His voice was very welcoming. He had these beautiful crystal blue eyes. I couldn't help but stare into them. He had Stefan's appearance.

"I'm sorry I should have seen you" he said shyly

"Seen me? It was pitch black" I said quickly. He had a hard time bringing out the correct words.

"I'm new, my name is Damon Salvatore" I froze when he said Salvatore.

"Are you related to Stefan Salvatore" I said way too fast. But he understood. He nodded.

**Damon's POV**

I stared at her amazing beauty. _She looked like Katherine that made me feel sad and guilty. I remembered Katherine her beauty and selfishness. Her greed made me furious. She used me. I could tell Elena was different. I sensed she was strong inside but fragile on the outside. I plan to use her._

"Look can you help find my classes" I said. She looked at the paper and noticed that we had five classes together. It was weird it excited me to know that we had classes together plus she had dazzled me. I had never felt this way before in a long time even after Katherine.

" Would you like to have lunch with me" she said quietly.

"Thank you, I would Love too" I said fast. I sounded desperate. I was.

**Stefan's POV**

I went to the cafeteria and sat down. I lifted my head up to spot the answer to my question. _Damon._ I knew he would return. Damon was walking next to Elena. It drove me insane. I think he noticed I wanted her to. I didn't want this to become another Deadly Love triangle where someone would die again. I planned to protect her and make sure She was safe. I couldn't ignore her any longer especially now that Damon was here. _Why was Damon here?_

A/N:

What did you think. I'll try to have Chapter 4 posted right before my b-day on Nov. 13 coming up. The perfect present would be that you guys give me some ideas and please review anyway tell me what you think. Thanks!!!!!!!!

-Vampires313


	4. True Feelings

A/N:

Thanks a lot!!!!!2 review already that's really fast thanks to **Team Edcob 4 Life**. Well I had an extra day off and I decided to spend it writing because of all you reviewers. Thanks!! This Chapter is dedicated to my cousin Nancy and reviewers for giving me tons of ideas thank you!!!

**-Vampires313**

**Chapter 3 review**

I planned to protect her and make sure She was safe. I couldn't ignore her any longer especially now that Damon was here. _Why was Damon here?_

**Chapter 4 True Feelings**

**Stefan's POV**

_Elena? _I can't believe that me ignoring her just hid my feelings. I wanted to tell her how I felt and everything but I sensed she was pissed that I didn't ever talk to her. She reminded me too much of Katherine. I felt betrayed and guilty every time I thought about Katherine. I missed her. No! I will screw this up I became in love with Elena too fast I wasn't going to let Damon win this round. After all I only ignored her for safety.

**Elena's POV**

I ran to class with a happiness in my heart and butterflies in my stomach. I can't believe it I thinked I liked _Damon. _I went in to History class walked towards my table. I sat down. I saw Stefan wearing blue jeans and a collared brown shirt. He's eye were green, I had never noticed what color he's eyes were. We stared into each other's eyes. I blushed.

" Hello" he said. He voice was smooth but softer than Damon and like velvet. He smiled at me. I liked his smile.

" Hi!" I said eager. _Finally_ I thought _He's finally talking to me. He reminds me a lot of Damon._

" I'm sorry I was being so rude" He said slowly. _What!!!! He finally apologizes to me. I looked into his eyes. It felt like I was hypnotized._

" It's ok" I really didn't want to say that I didn't want to be rude. After that we didn't talk at all it was way too awkward. Finally the bell rang. I got up and finally said.

" Would you like to have lunch with me and my friends."

" Yes, thank you" he smiled at me.

" I'll see you at lunch"

" Ok" he said polite.

I quickly found Bonnie and told her everything. She squealed.

" Ahh.. Stefan and Damon Salvatore" she said with one eyebrow up.

" I know right I like them both." I yelled

We walked to the Gym. Anna was there she yelled at Bonnie for being late. It was unfair that she did that. I never got yelled at by Anna just because she liked Jeremy. Every time I heard Anna's name I thought of a stalker. To Jeremy, Anna was his oldest friend. Poor Anna. Jeremy like Vicki Donavan, just like Tyler Lockwood. Jeremy had no chance every time he saw Vicki, she was in another make-out session with Tyler. _Whore!_

We set up the ribbons and bows on the stage we were going to have a band play Linkin Park. I loved them just lik The Fray**(Check them out on you tube)**

After we were done I headed straight for the Cafeteria. I bumped into Stefan.

" Oh my god!!! I am so sorry"

" It's ok"

" Here follow me to my table" We walked to the table

" Guys, this is Stefan Salvatore" They all said Hi. I saw Matt frown. I felt bad.

" Stefan, this is Bonnie Bennett, Meredith McDough, Matt Honeycutt, and Vicki Donavan. "

" Hello" He said shyly.

We sat down next to each other. Then Damon Salvatore came. I had that feeling again. It felt very strange. When I saw Stefan I blushed. Stefan opened his mouth to say something then Damon interrupted.

" Elena would you like to go out some time, like on Saturday " He said before Stefan had the chance to say anything. I didn't know what to say Yes or No. Did I really like him I asked my heart. My heart replied I felt…..

**A/N:**

**What did you think? Will she say Yes or No. You should guess please review or add me as a favorite. I going fast , huh? Okay well If you review more I will do a chapter everyday. No jk but I'll try to have one every week. Ok thanks for reading this took a lot of time.**

**-Vampires313 **


	5. True Kisses

A/N:

Hey!!!! Well I listen to your comments. I was going to put.. Oh well you'll just have to read it for yourself. I'm sorry I have been caught up with homework again!!!! So much stuff hope you understand. Please Favorite and Review it just makes my day. Thanks again for your support.

~ Vampires-313

_**Chapter 4**_

We sat down next to each other. Then Damon Salvatore came. I had that feeling again. It felt very strange. When I saw Stefan I blushed. Stefan opened his mouth to say something then Damon interrupted.

" Elena would you like to go out some time, like on Saturday " He said before Stefan had the chance to say anything. I didn't know what to say Yes or No. Did I really like him I asked my heart. My heart replied I felt…..

_**Chapter 5 True Kisses**_

_**Elena's POV**_

I felt like I was going to say _HELL YES_! But then I said " I'm sorry but No"

He froze. He spoke again. " Then would you accompany me to the dance."

I quickly grabbed Stefan's arm. " I'm sorry but I'm going with Stefan!"

I felt so bad. I felt like a whore. Damon stared into my eyes, his eyes showed that he was furious and sad. He looked the same way Matt did when I dumped him. _Poor Matt_.

" I'm sorry Damon, I didn't mean to hurt you" I said slowly. He glared at Stefan. He made some sort of an evil face that scared me too.

"Thanks a lot Brother, you always have the girl" He walked away. I stared at the same place where Damon was standing. _You always have the girl._ Does that mean the Stefan and Damon always fall for and fight over the same girl? I stared into Stefan's deep green eyes.

" Elena, I have to tell you something before we moved here Damon and I fought over a girl and didn't end well."

_**Stefan's POV**_

" Her name was Katherine. I known Katherine first way before Damon, I gave her my heart and soul in our relationship. She betrayed me. For a month She kept telling us not to tell each other that we were with her. We found that out very quickly. When I found out I overreacted I called her a whore and _________________ **( insert favorite curse word).** I froze and sighed and continued.

"She kept telling me she made a mistake and after that I ignored her. On a unfaithful day Katherine went to church and somebody burned the church down. There were no survivors. I felt like I had Killed her."

_**Elena's POV **_

I stood there listening to the story. Every one else had left to class I didn't mind ditching I did it most of the time. I lightly touched Stefan's arm. He lifted his hand and stroked my cheek. I blushed. _I had never blushed before._

" So are we really going to the dance, then" He smile. He had a nice smile. I stared at him.

" Hmm.. Let think about it " I whispered in his ear. Stefan smiled. This was the first time Stefan and I ever showed emotion with each other. I was lost in his eyes I didn't notice how close our faces were together. I leaned in closer. Before I knew it Stefan's face was right in front of mine. I leaned in closer crashing my mouth with his. I put my hands around his neck. After that Stefan quickly grabbed my waist and kissed me back.

" Is that a Yes" he said with confidence.

" Umm… I'm going to say YES!" I kissed him back with passion. I was very happy I was part of Stefan's life now. I never knew I like Stefan. But now with those kisses. I think I was in Love with Stefan or was I?

**A/N:**

So what did you think sorry It kind of fast and boring.(WRITERS BLOCK). Thank you so much for support I'll TRY to write chapter 6 before New Moon comes out.. I'm going to watch it! Yay!!!!!!!!!! Thanks! Please review and favorite!!!! Please!!!!!!!

**~ Vampires-313**


	6. With all my heart

**A/N:**

**Thanks for the reviews. Guess what New Moon is out YaY!! I'm going to watch it on Sunday!!!! I love you Edward Cullen and Jacob Black!!! Don't worry I still have feelings for Stefan & Damon. Ok thanks for reading you guys are the best!**

**Chapter 5 Our Kisses **

Before I knew it Stefan's face was right in front of mine. I leaned in closer crashing my mouth with his. I put my hands around his neck. After that Stefan quickly grabbed my waist and kissed me back.

" Is that a Yes" he said with confidence.

" Umm… I'm going to say YES!" I kissed him back with passion. I was very happy I was part of Stefan's life now. I never knew I like Stefan. But now with those kisses. I think I was in Love with Stefan or was I?

**Chapter 6 With all my heart**

_**Stefan's POV**_

_I was happy! Elena made me feel so unique and special. I liked her or was this love in my stomach and heart. I touched me long brown hair it was as soft as silk I loved the feel. Should I be friends or resume to like or love her. I had this thought that this feeling was never going to go away. My Elena, my sweet sweet Elena. I knew that I wanted her._

_**Elena's POV**_

_Hmmm.. I loved the sweet taste of that kiss. Our first kiss. _I walked out of class and I found Stefan.

" Hi Stefan, say what are you doing tonight?" I said shyly.

" I am doing something tonight, I'm having dinner tonight with a beautiful girl named Elena "

" Ok, where are we going?" I whispered

" Olive Garden, is that okay with you"

" Yes"

Stefan grabbed my chin and kissed me passionately. _Hmmm.._ I loved the way his lips felt on mine.

" Elena"

" Yes, Stefan"

" I hope you don't think this too soon, too fast" He help out a silver case. I gasped and opened it. Inside there was a silver necklace. It was heart shaped. It had a beautiful smell to it.

" Is that rose that I smell"

" No an herb called Vervain"

What is Vervain? How come I haven't heard of it?

" Thank you Stefan it beautiful, will you put it on me?"

" Of course" I put my hair to the side. He put the necklace on and rested his hands on my shoulders. His hand were extremely cold. I felted his breathing on my neck.

" Thank you Stefan"

" No problem, it looks beautiful on you" I heard the bell ring and he slowly walked away. _**I love you Stefan**__! _I wanted to say it with all my heart.

_**Stefan's POV**_

I walked away. There now every time Damon tried to hypnotize her, the necklace would protect her from Damon. _Filthy Bloodsucker. _I was glad Elena liked me. But she probably didn't feel the same way as me. I loved her with all my heart. She couldn't see it. The passion in the first kiss and the first time I stared into her eyes, her deep brown eyes. I now know what I want to do I wanted to tell Elena that I loved her so much! _Tonight I will tell her. _

_**Damon's POV**_

_Stefan Salvatore. I wanted to rip his throat out. I heard every word and still he's alive. My plan was ruined. Oh well! I'm going to use Elena's best friend against her and Stefan. I'll take Bonnie with me to Olive Garden. I'll make Bonnie and Elena fight against each other._

"Hey Bonnie" I called to a girl with a light brown skin color and long silky brown hair.

" Yeah" she said very quietly

" Would you like to go out sometime" I said in a deep voice. I knew I would regret this. Uhhh!

" Sure!!!" there was way too much excitement in her voice. I should have killed her instead. Stupid Stefan had to ruin my perfect plan.

" Ok I'll pick you up at eight" I know where you live. She looked at me weird.

" It's a very small town." _Oh! _she would probably say right now.

She was the perfect bait. After her I use Elena family against her. ANOTHER PERFECT PLAN.

**A/N:**

So what did you think of it. If you think I'm taking Elena's and Stefan's relationship too fast please tell me I want to her what you have to say. Oh and should I make Damon also use Caroline or just Bonnie and her Family. Please review and favorite. Your review make me so happy!

~**Vampires-313 **


	7. Dinner

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reviewing! I'm surprised I even got review that chapter sucked well wateva! I'm shocked I have a lot of review. Because of you I post my chapters more often well chapter 8 will take longer because I have a bk. Report due, eww!!!! Please continue to review, comment, and favorite.**

**Song for this : Gravity by Sara Bareilles for Stefan & Elena.**

**~ Vampires-313**

**Previously on Chapter 6 With all my heart**

" Would you like to go out sometime" I said in a deep voice. I knew I would regret this. Uhhh!

" Sure!!!" there was way too much excitement in her voice. I should have killed her instead. Stupid Stefan had to ruin my perfect plan.

" Ok I'll pick you up at eight" I know where you live. She looked at me weird.

" It's a very small town." _Oh! _she would probably say right now.

She was the perfect bait. After her I use Elena family against her. ANOTHER PERFECT PLAN.

**Chapter 7 Dinner**

_**Elena's POV**_

I looked at the clock, It was seven I had one hour. I put on a black low cut dress. I loved the dress it was strapless. A little to extravaganza for tonight. I wanted to look good. I heard a knock. It was my aunt Jenna.

"Wow, you look fancy! Going somewhere?"

"Yes, on a date"

"I'm glad you are finally going out again, I thought you would stay locked up in your room forever" she said with a serious face.

"No! I gotta get ready, I kinda need you to get out"

"Ok!!!" Finally, my aunt Jenna walked out of my room!

It was getting late, Stefan was on his way. The clock hit the eight. I heard the door bell ring. My aunt Jenna came rushing down the stairs, she wanted to meet Stefan. I open the door to find Stefan in a tux holding red roses, My favorite flowers.

"Hello Elena, you look beautiful" He smiled. My heart dropped. He handed me the flowers. I mouthed to him _Thank you._

"Thank you, you look uh handsome" I stuttered.

"Thanks you, Shall we go?" I nodded.

We head straight out. A saw a black mustang. A much better car than mine. He unlocked the car and I walked toward him. He grabbed the handle and opened the door for me. I slowly sat down. He went in and started the car. We talked the whole entire car ride about what we liked and hated. His favorite color was blue, he was a Gemini, and he was born in Flickering Heights and moved to Italy when he was 5 yrs. old so he was Italian.

We entered the restaurant. Many ladies looking at Stefan as we walked in. It made me_ jealous_. I guess Stefan saw my jealous face and smiled, then kissed me to tell everyone he was taken. I chuckled.

"Table for 2" he said. The waitress lifted her head and smiled after she saw Stefan.

"Of course" she sat us down in a booth. She handed us our menu's and left.

"Wow she really wanted you" I joked. Put my head down.

"I haven't notice, I was paying attention to you." I lifted my head and stared into his beautiful green eyes. I felt like we were the only 2 people there. I leaned in carefully forcing our lips together. He was perfect and This was perfect everything.

" I love you" I whispered

" I love you too"

_**Damon's POV**_

_Crap! I was late to pick up Bonnie._ I cant believe this. I'm taking a human out!! That thought disgusted me! When I picked her up, I rushed her into the car. There was lots of silence in the car. I quickly dragged her in the restaurant. She tripped and scarped her elbow. _Clumsy Human!_ I walked in Stefan and Elena were already inside. _Damn my life!!!!!_ I sat Bonnie down. She stared into my eyes.

"Listen to me, Do as I say" she was hypnotized

"I will do as you say"

"Call Elena so we can all sit together"

"Ok" she ran to Elena

"Oh! Elena, Stefan" Elena turned her head toward Bonnie's direction.

"Hi, Bonnie" she yelled. Stefan glared at me.

_**Stefan's POV**_

I heard a girl scream _Elena!!! Over here_! I spotted Damon and I glared at him. Damon stood up out of his seat and walked over to our table.

"Well isn't this a surprise, Elena & Stefan. The best looking couple" he said with sarcasm.

"Hello Damon" I said furiously. Elena stared at me for a moment and realized Damon was here on purpose.

"I'm sorry Bonnie & Damon, we are on a date no offense."

"It's ok come on Damon let's go" Bonnie dragged me out of the restaurant.

_**Damon's POV**_

" What the hell is wrong with us, we totally interrupted a fabulous date"

"Well I totally don't care" I said stupidly.

" SHUT UP!!! YOU DRAGGED ME ALL THE WAY OVER HERE AND NEVER SAID A **_______________(insert a cuss word)** WORD!!!!!!!"

Bonnie was strong and she never stopped yelling, she probably had a high phone bill. Bonnie was very attractive and yet I wondered why did I choose Bonnie. I thought Bonnie was pretty and sweet. I grabbed Bonnie's neck and whispered "You will help me destroy Stefan & Elena, do you get it!" She nodded

"Good now listen very carefully about what I'm about to tell me.

**A/N:**

**So what do you think of it. I watched New Moon and thought it was way better than Twilight. I absolutely loved it. Please review and favorite.**

**Vampire-313**


	8. First Entry

**A/N:**

Hey!!!!!!! I'm so so sorry it took so long but I had a big book report and now I have a Spanish project I know my school sucks. You have to wait a little longer for chapter 9. I want to thank you. Please give me more reviews, if you crave more of this story I'd appreciate a little more review is that's not to much to ask!!! Well you guys are ah-amazing thanks for reading this story is dedicated to my sister Karo. Guess what there's a Bonnie POV!!

Sorry it's really short!!!

~ Vampires-313

**Previously: ****Chapter 7 Dinner**

**Damon's POV**

Bonnie was strong and she never stopped yelling, she probably had a high phone bill. Bonnie was very attractive and yet I wondered why did I choose Bonnie. I thought Bonnie was pretty and sweet. I grabbed Bonnie's neck and whispered "You will help me destroy Stefan & Elena, do you get it!" She nodded

"Good now listen very carefully about what I'm about to tell you.

**Chapter 8 First Entry **

**Elena's POV **

Stefan drove me home and said goodbye. He turned away and I grabbed his hand. He was very cold. I quickly kissed him soft and passionate. The kiss lasted minutes, it felt like hours. _hmmm… _

" I love you " I blurted out. _I didn't mean to say that._

" Ummm.." he said shocked

" It's ok I said that too fast" I said. He put one finger on my lips and kissed me.

" I love you too" he said looking into my eyes. I loved looking into his emerald eyes. He was breath taking. He walked away and hopped onto his car and drove of. I finally caught my breath and grabbed my key. As I walked into the house a saw Aunt Jenna.

" So.. How was your date?" she said curiously

" Fine except it was interrupted by Bonnie and Damon"

" Is he a stalker?" she questioned me

" I guess" I chuckled. I walk up the stairs to go to bed. I quickly changed in to a white tank top and blue PJ shorts. I grabbed my green diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Saturday night about 10 o'clock _

_Today was magical. Stefan drove me to that new Olive garden and we had an amazing time. Except Damon and Bonnie they interrupted. Bonnie didn't seem like herself_ . Damon he looked handsome and NO I can't be liking Damon again!!! I love Stefan but yet Damon some how is creeping up into my heart and mind. Stefan is handsome, kind, caring and he loves me. He knows me. Damon I don't know him well, he is very secretive and he seems controlling. I choose. . . . . . I feel confused should I be. I have no idea why I have a hard time choosing.

~Elena

I stared at the entry and looked over it again and again. Something didn't feel right.

**Damon's POV**

I dropped of Bonnie she looked like she was hurt. I rolled my eyes, Like I care for a _human._

I stared into Bonnie's big brown eyes when I told her my plan, Elena would get hurt and think Stefan was on rebound. I was going to wait until Elena really cared about Stefan and was sure about being with him I was sure that she was still dedicating on either to love Stefan or I. I have to tell her about Katherine. Will she get mad at Stefan. Of course she will, as far as Elena know Stefan is human.

**Bonnie's POV**

I put on a yellow summer dress Damon gave me. So generous I thought.

I called Elena and told her about dinner at Damon's and Stefan's house she was about to deny when I told her that same excuse "_please for me, Elena" _I begged. I got in my car and picked up Elena.

Elena hopped in my car.

" Why do we have to go, dinner could be at my place instead I have to see Damon" she said. It was obvious she hated Damon.

" No, I promised _my_ Damon I'd be there with you." She looked at me with disgust.

We parked in front. They lived in their uncle's Zack's boarding house. I rang the door bell after the first bell Damon answered.

" Hello Elena and Bonnie" he said with a very attractive voice. He kissed mine and Elena's hand. I was flattered he did that. Damon wore a black buttoned down collar shirt and faded blue jeans. He was breathtaking.

I saw Stefan. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a leather jacket and dark blue jeans. Elena couldn't help but keep staring.

" Stefan give Bonnie a tour and I'll give Elena a tour of the boarding house. Stefan nodded.

**Elena's POV**

Damon showed me Stefan's room and his room. Their house was very elegant.

" This is the kitchen the very last room" Finally the house was way too big. " So… Did Stefan tell you about Katherine" Katherine????? I shook my head.

" Who's Katherine" I questioned him.

" Stefan's first love " I jaw dropped

" He never mentioned Katherine"

" Well he did want you to think He was on the rebound"

" Oh"

" Well not many relationships last long"

" It's like you say every relationship is doomed to end"

" Most are"

A/N:

OMG!!! I'm sorry it's so short!!!!! You probably hate me!!!! I know it really sucks but you know writer's block. I have a report due so you have to wait like 2 weeks. Don't kill me ha ha ha !!!!!! Again sorry

~ Vampires-313


	9. Secrets

A/N:

Did I do something wrong?? I didn't get any comment just 2 story alerts. I know my last story sucked but no need to not review please this week has been stressed two reports. Please forgive me it's super short!!!!!!

~Vampires-313

Previously: Chapter 8 First Entry

Elena's POV

" Who's Katherine" I questioned him.

" Stefan's first love " I jaw dropped

" He never mentioned Katherine"

" Well he did want you to think He was on the rebound"

" Oh"

" Well not many relationships last long"

" It's like you say every relationship is doomed to end"

" Most are" he said sincerely.

Chapter 9 Secrets

Elena's POV

" Have you ever been in a relationship" I asked

" Yes. Both Stefan and I were in love with Katherine" I stood there shocked. "Both of dated Katherine" He nodded

" Where is she" He stood there with his crystal blue eyes staring into mine.

" She.. She … died." He look sad and filled with depression.

" H.. How did she umm.. Die" I didn't want to bring this up but I was selfish I wanted to know.

" A tragic fire at a church."

" I'm so sorry" I looked at him with sympathy ."It must hurt to talk about her"

" No she cheated on my with my own brother, she was beautiful a lot like you actually" I blushed. "But she was selfish and demanding." Damon's head turned the other way and I noticed he heard Stefan come in. Another man was next to Stefan. He had blue eyes, dirty blond hair and a beard. "Elena meet my uncle Zack, Uncle Zack my friend Elena." I froze. _Wait did he just call me a friend. _His eyes met mine.

" A pleasure to meet you Elena" He said

" No, Mr. Salvatore the pleasure is mine"

"Please call me Zack" He said. Stefan set the table and we began eating. I noticed Damon and Stefan weren't eating at all the just messed around with there food. I was about to ask them something then Bonnie pulled me and we said our goodbyes. We got in her car.

" Wasn't that fun Elena, See Damon is super nice told you!!!!!!!" She yelled. I stared at her with a confused face.

"Bonnie I never said Damon wasn't good and I need to tell you something"

"What is it Elena, What's wrong"

"Bonnie, Stefan and Damon are.. are ..on the rebound"

" How do you know?"

"Damon told me about a girl named Katherine that they both loved and she died, when he said it he look super sad and it looked like he still had feelings for her and Stefan called me a friend in front of his uncle even though he has told me he loves me" She looked surprise.

" Elena, I have a confession I already know about Katherine and Stefan has a horrible past."

"Bonnie what are you talking about" I looked confused at her.

" Stefan only likes you cause he thinks Damon likes you"

"You're lying"

"Why would I lie to my best friend" she said looking worried. (AN Damon's powers are working)

I didn't know if she was lying or not but she's my best friend and I believed her. We pulled up to my house and I got out of the car. I entered the house and I walked up the stairs and entered my bedroom. I grabbed my Diary and a pen. I heard a snoring noise. I was probably Jeremy. I walked into his room he was past out. I pulled the blanks over him and I noticed a strange little bottle. I picked it up and dropped the bottle. Oh my god Jeremy was stoned. Jeremy was a drug user and I didn't notice. I slapped Jeremy's face and he woke up .

" WHAT THE HELL, ELENA!!!!" he shouted and stood up on the bed.

" Why are you doing drugs?" I questioned him

" I'm not, it's that….pills thing" He said calmly

" Yah!! You used them when mom and dad died now, your doing it for the hell of it."

A/N:

I know this took forever. Yes this chapter stinks and I know the next chapter will make you so sad. What did you think of Jeremy. I added his drug problem. Jeremy is a druggie and Vickie will be in the next chapter

~Vampires-313


	10. Trouble

A/N:

I'm going to try to keep this promise, I will be updating longer chapters but it's going to take longer I reread all my chapter my only thought was wow these are just way too short to began with along with many other errors. Well enjoy this! Also a new POV.

Chapter 10

Elena's POV

I sat there staring with fury in my eyes staring at Jeremy. He had a scared look.

"I'm telling Aunt Jenna" I was about to run downstairs. Jeremy grabbed my arm. "You better not tell her" Jeremy threw me on the floor. Tears rolled down on my cheeks. " What the hell" I screamed.

"Why are you going to tell Aunt Jenna, it's going to kill her what do you want to kill her too! Do you want to kill her like you killed Mom and Dad. "

At that moment I lost it I slapped Jeremy. He knew he had it coming. He screamed and shout and I ran down stairs and told Jenna everything. Even worse the school called saying Jeremy skipped six periods. Aunt Jenna also was called to inform her about a parent teacher conference. Jenna came up behind me and asked me.

" Black dress or purple?"

"Hmm… purple"

" up or down"

"hmm.. Sexy stewardess or lazy house wife" **(A/N: I did not make that up that actually from the show ;I don't own anything except this story :P)**

"Up it is " she replied

Jenna's POV

I got in my car and I was on my way to Jeremy's school. I entered Room 209 and I saw Jeremy's teacher with a serious face. Not like the teachers in my days. I entered the class room there was standing a really hot teacher. On the board read " Mr. Saltzman" He had light brown hair and dark green eyes.

" Miss. Gilbert?"

" Yes" I said in a low voice

" Come sit " He pointed to a desk in front of the room. It reminded me of when I got detention.

" We need to talk about Jeremy"

" Are you aware Jeremy's parent died"

" Yes a very tragic accident that happened about two months ago I bet"

" Actually It was a month ago"

" Oh, well whatever it doesn't matter Jeremy skipped six periods yesterday"

" I think that's a little hard to do, don't you think"

" Yes, not unless your on drugs"

" I know what you mean"

" You need to teach Jeremy a lesson, Are there any other relatives in the picture"

" No! I'm there legal guardian"

" Are you sure?"

" Yes" Forget him, He might be hot but he's a total jerk.

**A/N:**

I know another short chapter well I was working on another story that I just thought up oh so suddenly. Please read it. I thanks all my readers. I got an essay for PE and school and writing are such a pain in the a**.

~ Vampires-313


	11. AN NOTE PLEASE READ

**A/N**

**Sorry this is only a note. I have the next chapter ready to go but, I have a feeling I'm going nowhere with this story. Please comment to tell me if I should keep going with this story and if I get no comments then on Thrusday, I'm going to officially take down the story. It's not all bad because I have another story ready about Twilight. I still need to find a title for a story. But thanks for sticking with me along the way. I'm really sorry , I think I'm taking things too fast. **

** Sorry,**

** TwiandVDluver13 **


	12. Sorry

A/N:

I have decided to take down Night Fall on Thrusday. I'm sorry to those of you who actually liked it. But can you blame me, I only got two comments saying to keep it up. I'm disappointed. Thanks for keeping up with me and my slow updates. I'm sorry but if you guys decide to keep comments going then I might decide to keep it up. So until more comment come it's on hold.


	13. Can't be true

A/N:

Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. But, you know how it is with real life crap. I want to be a fiction character. Yea, not my cup of tea. LoL. Anyway enjoy the short chappie.

Previously on Night Fall

Jenna's P.O.V.

"You need to teach Jeremy a lesson, Are there any other relatives in the picture"

"No! I'm there legal guardian"

"Are you sure?" He said with hope.

"Yes" Forget him, He might be hot but he's a total jerk.

Chapter 11 

What is he?

Elena's POV

It was 1 pm, still no sign of Jenna. I decide to go to Bonnie's house. I got in my car and drove away. I got in there and saw Bonnie reading a Mystic Falls book of History (A/N I changed the name of the town and decide to keep the original name instead.) I knocked on the door; Bonnie lifted up her head and came to the door.

"Hi, Elena"

"Hey, Bonnie, what are you reading" She lifted up her book of Mystic Falls. She shrugged.

"But I found something weird that might interest you" She said

"What is it?"

"It's the list of the Mystic Falls Founder Ball" I looked at the page and read the names.

Mystic Falls Founders Ball

**Sign In**

Giuseppe Salvatore

Katherine Pierce

Violet Forbes

Claus Pierce

Jonathan Gilbert

Damon Salvatore

Stefan Salvatore….ect.

I gasped. It couldn't be the same Stefan Salvatore. I asked Bonnie to loan me the book and she nodded. I grabbed out my phone and texted Stefan.

**-Meet me at the Grill**

**-What time?**

**-7:30. Is that ok?**

**-Yes, of course**

I said a quick goodbye to Bonnie. I grabbed my car keys and went to the Grill. I sat down in my car. I played with my fingers until I heard my alarm_. Its seven thirty _I said to myself. I went inside and saw Matt playing pool.

"Do you mind if I play with you while I wait" I said. He shook his head. I grabbed a pole and started playing with Matt.

"So here it goes, what do you think of Stefan?" I asked.

"I don't know him well enough to be judging him" I nodded. I felt bad about bringing it up right after we broke up. I frowned.

"Are you okay" He asked. His blue eyes were as blue as ever. I nodded.

"I should probably talk to him" He nodded out. I checked my watch it was already eight. I frowned. Matt and I played until eight thirty. Matt looked at me.

"Sorry but I got to go" I nodded he gave me a quick hug and left. I sat down until I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Stefan.

"Oh!" I said

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you or be late" I sighed.

"I have to ask you something" He nodded.

"What are you" I asked. He shook his head.

"I can't tell you"

"Why not?" I held his hand from across the table. He looks like he wanted to let go. The waiter came to ask us what we wanted. I ordered a cup of tea and Stefan took a cup of coffee. The waiter came and slid on the floor. The tea and coffee fell on him. Stefan helped him up. I noticed my necklace that Stefan gave me was loose so I took it off to tighten it but it fell in the puddle of tea and coffee. I picked it up but ended up cutting myself.

"Damn it" I whispered under my breath.

"Are you okay" He asked. I nodded.

"Can you pass me that napkin?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm bleeding" I held up my hand that was cut. His face turned pale. I couldn't explain it, these vains grew underneath his. He quickly turned around.

"Stefan, what's wrong" I put my hand on his shoulder. I tried to look at his face but he kept turning around. He fast walked forward and left me standing there bleeding. I felt a tear come down my cheek. What was he? I saw what happened to his face. He couldn't deny it. I saw everything from his eyes getting red and the vains growing underneath his eyes. I wonder what he is. What is he afraid to tell me. I have to find out.

A/N:

Ok!! Yes!!! I will continue to update!!!! Maybe depend where I should go with this story. I'm sorry. I felt like it wasn't going anywhere at all.

Ok I have a new rule

5 reviews to update. And I accept criticism.


	14. OMGG!

A/N:

So sorry for not updating but you know how it is school, home work and projects. This shows more of Elena with her diary because in the show they barely show any diaries even though its name is The Vampire Diaries.

NIGHT FALL

Previously

"Can you pass me that napkin?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm bleeding" I held up my hand that was cut. His face turned pale. I couldn't explain it, these veins grew underneath his. He quickly turned around.

"Stefan, what's wrong" I put my hand on his shoulder. I tried to look at his face but he kept turning around. He fast walked forward and left me standing there bleeding. I felt a tear come down my cheek. What was he? I saw what happened to his face. He couldn't deny it. I saw everything from his eyes getting red and the veins growing underneath his eyes. I wonder what he is. What is he afraid to tell me? I have to find out.

OMG!

-Stefan's POV-

She wanted know. I almost exposed myself. I don't want her to know that monsters existed but I want to tell her but revealing all these secrets could become way too dangerous. I can't tell her the truth.

I heard a creek. I ran to the door. It was just Damon.

"What do you want Damon" I asked.

"Nothing, I was just at an All you can eat buffet" He said

I sighed.

-Elena's POV-

What is he hiding? What could be so bad for me to know? I'm so sick of all these secrets! I'll have to do some research. I got in my car and went home. I finally arrived home and noticed Jeremy still awake.

"Goodnight Jer" I said.

**. **"Night, Elena" He replied. I crawled into bed. I looked at my dresser; my diary was right on top.

"DEAR DIARY,

Stefan Salvatore the one I can't get out of my head. He's charming and handsome just like Damon his older brother. I don't know what else to say I'm speechless of what he is hiding. I'm tired.

Goodnight

Elena Gilbert

THE NEXT MORNING

AT SCHOOL

"Elena! Over hereeeeee!"

"Oh Caroline, Hi, uhh… how are you?"

"Fine, I just thought that you and I could go… shopping?"

"Sure but I thought you hated me, I mean that is why you slapped me?"

"To be honest, I never hated you, I envied you"

"You envied me? But why?"

"Well because you had it all, the perfect boyfriend, the perfect life, you are popular, beautiful and everybody likes you"

"Caroline, I thought you didn't like me because well just because"

"I'm sorry Elena"

"It okay Caroline?" I said unsure.

"Well do you still want to go shopping though?"

"Umm…. Sure Caroline see you after school"

"Okay" Caroline walked away. I walked into class. But Stefan wasn't there

BING! My cell phone dinged.

It was a text from Bonnie

_HEY SEXYY!_

_WHERE ARE YOU_

_-B_

I quickly texted her back

_HEY BON BON_

_WHERE R U? IM IN CLASS RIGHT NOW? _

_-E_

BING!

_ALRIGHT THEN SEE YOU IN 5_

_3_

_-B_

I smiled at her last text. She makes me smile when I'm in a bad mood.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Hello Caroline" She smiled.

"Okay you ready, my car or yours?"

"Either." I shrugged.

"Okay then we'll take mine then" I smiled. What was up with Caroline seriously, she was being…. Nice? Which was weird for her. We got in her pink convertible.

"So why are you being nice to me?"

"I… well because I want a fresh start, I noticed why am I being so mean to everybody. I want to learn to just be happy, you know?" I nodded. I wonder in she has a trick up here sleeve.

"So Elena" She looked at me with a serious face.

"Yea?" I asked curiously

"Would you want to come to a dinner at my new boyfriend's house?"

"Umm… sure? Who's your boyfriend?"

"He is so hot. His name is Damon."

"As in Damon Salvatore?"

"Yes. What jealous , because I got the other brother?" She said flipping the long auburn hair.

"Not really." I said. She just shrugged. The rest of the trip was just me sitting on a chair watching Caroline try on outfits and me repeating over and over again "That's so cute!"

I was so bored then finally I went home, I felt so happy that it was finally over. I did want to be friends with Caroline but every time I was with her I got bored, because we had nothing to talk about of course.

_Dear Diary_

_I spent the day with Caroline. It was…. To be honest it sucked. I can't lie to you diary. I feel you're the only thing I can confine in. Well good night ._

_Elena Gilbert_

**OMGGGG! THANKS FOR KEEPING OUT WITH ME! I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**KKAY**

**LOVE YOU**

**TWIandVDLUVER13**

**:D 3**


End file.
